


Vivifica

by InvisibleBookReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Golden Trio, Hogwarts, Multi, Potions, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/pseuds/InvisibleBookReader
Summary: Severus Snape, the most brilliant potions master of his generation has created a brew that can revive anyone from the dead. He tests this potion out on Lily and James Potter, and is surprised to see that it works. Set after OOTP, Sirius is alive and his name has been cleared by the ministry.





	1. Chapter One - Conscious

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is finally up! I have lots planned for this book. Hopefully it is a bit longer than True Identity and Superheroes, I’m aiming for 2,000 words a chapter. My main priority is finishing Superheroes, and working on the sequel planned for that. So updates for this will be slow and irregular. Once I finish Superheroes, which should be in the next few months, these chapters will become more regular. There will be dark themes in his book

The smoke billowing upwards from the huge caldron made Snape's eyes water. Within five minutes the potion would be complete, and he could finally rest. He had been bustling around his laboratory at Spinner's End for close to eight hours without a break. He had just added the tedious final ingredient and all he had to do was stir for five minutes. Then he could go enjoy a nice cup of tea and come back ten minutes later to see if the potion had worked. What was that final ingredient he added?

Essence of Lily Evans Potter.

For months Snape had been developing a potion that could potentially revive someone, given you produce the potion exactly right. Months of acquiring obscure and illegal potion ingredients for this task had all, quite literally, boiled down to this moment. The hardest ingredient to obtain was the essence of the person who was being revived. Snape had originally decided to test the potion on the deceased Cedric Diggory, murdered by Voldemort a year ago, but before he could ask Amos for permission, he found two curious lockets cast aside in Grimmauld Place.

The lockets were gold, rusted from age, and elegantly designed. Severus vaguely recognised them from his seventh year, when James waved the pair in his face, bragging that he could afford the finest matching lockets, while Snape could barely pay for a fresh haircut. Severus had opened them in Grimmauld Place, and found a lock of hair in each necklace. One bright red and one dark brown. He stole the lockets without Black noticing and added the contents of the first one to the potion.

Snape stopped stirring and left his lab to go make a cup of tea. Sitting in his quaint kitchen, he pondered what would happen. The potion should work, but would Lily be his age, or would she still appear 21? Soon, Snape's cup was drained and he entered the lab once more.

A pile of clothes were folded on a chair in the corner for Lily. Severus had only accio'd what he believed would best fit her, which was a pair of blue jeans and a light green shirt. Severus inched closer to the cauldron, and he peered inside. The cauldron was completely empty save for the women lying inside, naked and in foetal position. She groaned softly before her eyes snapped open. Her head swivelled around, only seeing the black sides of the cauldron and the light from above. Her vision came into focus and she noticed Severus hovering above her.

"Sev-Severus?" She asked gently. "Where am I?"

"You're at Spinner's End, just take you time getting up, you'll feel disorientated at first." Severus offered Lily his hand, which she took. She covered her breasts with her other arm, and Severus diverted his eyes to the chair with her clothing to protect her modesty.

"Stay there, I have clothes for you." Severus gave her the clothes, head turned away from her. She quickly changed in silence while Severus darted out to make her a cup of tea. Lily wandered out of the room just as Severus finished making the cup. He gestured for her to sit down at the dining table, and he placed the cup on a saucer in front of her.

"Are you hungry? I'm sure I have something here to appease your appetite," Severus asked.

Lily meerly shook her head and asked, "Where's James, and where's Harry? What's going on?" Lily's emerald eyes were darting around Severus' kitchen, still feeling dizzy and confused. Severus sighed and sat down across from her. He folded his hands on the table and looked up at her.

"It's going to be difficult to explain, and I'm not explaining it twice. Potter will be here in several hours, don't you worry. And your child is safe," Severus provided, ignoring Lily's suspicious glare. Lily nodded slowly, a little disorientated.

"I'll have to leave you alone for several hours, only interrupt me if it is a direst emergency. You can read any of the books in this room, but stay away from my own personal collection in my bedroom. I know you don't fancy the dark arts, but I'm afraid that's all I have. Pity," Severus drawled. He had to force his eyes away from his former best friend's curious face. He was still torn up about their falling out, but he figured that she was apathetic toward Severus now.

"Thanks Se-Snape," Lily replied, stumbling over her words. Just before he left, Lily spotted a peculiar contraption on one of Severus' coffee tables. It was black and covered in buttons with a small lens on one side.

"You're more into the Dark Arts than what I thought, what is this object?" Lily asked, picking up the bulky item.

"That's a disposable camera. I'll be back in several hours," Severus replied flatly.

***

James' eyes snapped open at the horrible stench of chemicals and rotten animal parts. He coughed, trying to rid his throat of the disgusting smell and brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the light. A hand dropped down into his view, fine boned and pale. He grabbed it and was pulled up to meet the gaze of Severus Snape.

He was taken aback by the lack of anger in his eyes, it was almost pity or disgust. In Snape's other hand was a stack of clothing. James was suddenly very aware of his naked state, a blush rose high on his cheeks.

"Snape? What am I doing here?" James looked down. "Am I in a cauldron?"

Snape shoved the clothes into James' hands and turned his back so he could change. Once he was dressed into the loose fitting jeans and shirt, he clambered out of the cauldron and put the shoes on waiting besides the foot of it.

"Follow me, Potter," Snape snarled. He lead James out of the lab into his living room, where Lily was curled up on the couch fiddling with a camera. Her eyes snapped up when she heard them enter the room.

"James!" She shouted and flung her arms over his shoulders. Severus averted his eyes from the display, and crossed his arms. Once they finished hugging they turned to face Severus.

"Now, what is going on?" James asked, to which Severus grinned crookedly.

"I just repaid my life debt to you." Lily raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Life debt? What life debt, James?" She asked, squinting at the two culprits. James choked out a cough and eyed Severus angrily.

"Remember the Whomping Willow incident? I saved his life, so he kind of owed me for it. Now we're even," James briefly explained.

Snape nodded and sighed. Lily noticed the black bags under his eyes and the way he was hunched over with fatigue. Yes, he had been on his feet brewing fir the past day, but it added years to his face.

"Severus, are you feeling alright? You look tired," Lily weakly offered. She didn't know how invasive she could be because they still weren't really on...speaking terms after their fight.

Severus suddenly shot forward and grabbed both of their wrists. He dragged them over to his door and pushed them outside.

"We have to go," he said as he hastily locked the door. Lily and James shot each other a look of confusion. He grasped their wrists once more, lead them to the pavement, and disapparated.

***

The chilly air of Hogsmeade nipped at Lily's skin, turning her breath into fog. She took a moment to reorientate herself. Hogwarts stood tall in the distance.

"Why are we here?" She asked, turning to Severus.

"To speak to someone," Severus replied bluntly. They quickly tracked up to Hogwarts, a scared silence from Lily and James. Severus didn't want to reveal that they had been deceased for 15 rough years.

As they approached the castle, something clicked in James' mind.

"Aren't you a Death Eater? Why are we trusting you so easily? You could be leading us to our deaths!" James accused, jabbing a finger at Snape.

"Shut up, I'm not a Death Eater. Believe me, I'm leading you away from your deaths," Severus whispered the second sentence. They walked in silence once more before reaching the towering doors to Hogwarts. Severus felt a little out of place without his flowing cloak, just sporting muggle jeans and a rich green shirt.

Lily and James followed Severus through the empty halls, and realised that he was leading them to Dumbledore's office. They soon reached the gargoyle, which leapt aside when Severus said the password, "Fizzing Whizzbees". The trio slowly made their way up the stairs, Severus leading the pack drowsily. He ached from tiredness.

Severus knocked on Albus' door three times. He knew Albus was going to be at Hogwarts because he was trying to find teachers to fill in for Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Flying Lessons.

"Enter, Severus," Albus calmly stated from behind the looming door. Severus pushed it open with hesitant hands, fearing Albus' reaction. He may believe that they are hostile, imposters, or that Severus is trying to have him assassinated. Severus lead the trio into the room and faced Albus.

"Good day, Albus, sorry to disrupt you but I have some people you might want to see," Severus gestured to the two behind him. Albus paled.

"Merlin, Severus, have you gone completely insane?" Albus asked. Lily had never seen Albus bewildered before. He always seemed to be three steps ahead of everyone, and knew exactly what was going on. She also had never seen him look so...old. Sure, he was never a young man when Lily was still in school, but it had only been five years since she left, it looks like it's been twenty. As she pondered on Albus' mysterious ageing, she noticed that Severus also looked older. More rough around the edges and exhausted than in his teen years.

"Yes Albus, I know how strange this must look, but ask them anything, I can prove it is them. Remember that potion I mentioned several month ago? It worked, Albus," Severus said stoically, trying to hide his breakthrough in the potions field. This resurrection potion he created could be revolutionary, but it raises questions of who should and should not be brought back to life.

"How much do they know?" Albus asked, the colour returning to his face, the twinkle reappearing in his eyes.

"Nothing, they asked me but you know how I deliver news Albus. It's big news as well, something that they will deny and be in disbelief over. As you can see by their faces, they do not trust me, even though I have already reassured them that I am no longer a Death Eater," Severus explained. Albus merely nodded at this, gazing once again upon the two visitors.

"Well I still need to test if this is actually them. James, can you transform into your stag Animagus for me?" Albus asked. James' jaw dropped.

"How do you know-"

"I just do, Mr Potter," Albus smiled, eyes twinkling with knowledge. James nodded and began to shape shift into the majestic creature he always loved to be. His alter ego, Prongs. Albus smiled once more and gestured for James to return to his normal form.

"Good, now, Lily, could you produce your Patronus for me? I believe it is a lovely doe, if my memory serves me well."

"But I don't have my wand on me, where is it?" She asked, eyeing Severus.

"You'll need a new wand, meanwhile, use mine to prove to Albus that you aren't an impostor," Severus answered, handing over his own ebony wand. Lily performed the Patronus charm, and the beautiful doe Severus has memorised leaped forward and danced around the room before disappearing.

"I'm astonished Severus, this is your best work so far. For the time being, however, I think it would be best if we kept this and that potion to ourselves," Albus remarked, smiling at Severus.

"Ok, so why do I need a new wand? I thought I still had it at Godric's Hollow, because it wasn't with the new clothes Severus gave me. And why did we have to prove ourselves to you? You've known us for our entire lives," Lily asked, a hint of confusion and frustration in her voice, she didn't like being kept in the dark. Severus and Albus exchanged a worried glance.

"What are you hiding from us? And where is Harry, he probably misses us," Lily asked again.

"Harry is fine, he is safe and well cared for," Albus assured the couple. Severus scoffed, he would hardly call Petunia Dursley the mother of the year. James raised an eyebrow and glared at Severus' outburst.

James never thought of himself as a possible father when he was younger, but he considered himself to be doing a pretty good job so far. Snape doesn't even have kids, what is he scoffing for?

"I needed to test if it was you because I was sceptical of your existence," Albus vaguely supplied. Lily cocked her head.

"What, why?" Lily asked.

"Before you woke in Severus' house, do you remember where you were?" Albus asked.

"Well, we were in Godric's Hallow for Halloween, James was downstairs while I was nursing Harry and...I can't remember. It went black and I woke in the cauldron in Severus' house," Lily explained, eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on her memory. Albus gestured for Lily and James to sit down, he figured that they should be sitting for the news.

"On that night, October 31st 1981, Lily and James Potter were murdered by Voldemort, and 15 years later, Severus Snape revived them with a potion of his own creation."


	2. Chapter Two - Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some aspects of the canon universe that I have ignored for this story, such as the jinx of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position. Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed please, I love reading the comments so much :D

The silence hung heavy and thick in the air. Albus maintained a steady eye contact with Lily and James while Severus studied the paintings on the wall instead. James choked on his breath.

"What do you mean?" James asked once he regained his composure.

"Voldemort murdered you that night," Albus addressed the Potters. Lily blanched.

"What about Harry? Why didn't you bring him back?" Lily asked, frantically eyeing Severus.

"Relax, your child is fine," Severus drawled. Lily and James each raised an eyebrow.

"How? Wouldn't Voldemort have killed him that night too?" James asked.

"He tried to, but Lily protected Harry from Voldemort, and sacrificed herself to save his life. That created a magical shield of sorts, so when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded and Voldemort was destroyed instead. He survived the killing curse, he's known as the boy who lived. There isn't a magical child who does not know his name," Albus explained, smiling at the shock on the parents' faces.

"What? That can't be possible..." Lily gasped.

"He's alive and safe, about to start his sixth year. He's a Gryffindor if you're curious," Albus smiled. James grinned at that, picturing his own school days as a Gryffindor.

"So if we've been dead, who has he been living with? Frank and Alice? Sirius? Even Severus? Not Remus because...you know," Lily asked, concerned for her son. Any of those would be great homes. Even if Lily had left Severus on a sour note, she would have trusted him to raise his child, especially because he said he is no longer a Death Eater.

"I think now may be a good time to catch you up to speed," Albus started, clasping his wrinkly hands together, "Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange several days after you were murdered."

Lily gasped, hands flying in front on her dainty lips.

"Not Alice and Frank...they're good people!" Lily cried, mourning her friend. Alice was always there for her at Hogwarts, she was one of her genuine friends, not a fake girl.

"Alas, so are you and James," Albus countered. Lily fell silent at that. You know who didn't care that they were 'nice', the crueler the better in his eyes.

"Sirius...fate was not kind to him either," Albus said gloomily, eyes uncharacteristically downcast. James' face radiated alarm.

"No...not Sirius, please tell me he's alive," James pleaded, eyebrows furrowed in worry for his closest friend. He didn't want him to suffer a fate similar to the Longbottoms.

"Sirius is alive, but at a cost. After you died, people believed it was Sirius who sold you out to Voldemort, when in fact it was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius tried to confront Peter, but Peter faked his own death and killed 12 muggles in the process. Sirius was blamed for the ordeal and spent 12 years in Azkaban. He escaped in Harry's third year, the first escape in history," Albus explained, watching the shocked expressions shift over the Potter's facial features.

"No way. Sirius? The first escape from that torture house? Sly dog..." James mused, impressed with the efforts of his friend.

"So he spent 12 years locked away from something he didn't even commit? Did he get any compensation?" Lily asked, baffled.

"He recently got his name cleared in the ministry and can now freely roam without the target over his head," Severus answered sharply. A moment of uncomfortable silence hung in the room.

"So...if none of them cared for Harry, who did?" James asked. Severus' mouth fell into a thin line, eyebrows furrowed. James knew that he did not approve of Dumbledore's decision for who would raise Harry. James could imagine that Severus would hate the child, but even Severus showed disgust at the thought of his guardians.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley," Albus answered calmly.

"What? Albus! They're horrible muggles, the worst of their kind! You could have left Harry with anyone else before them," Lily snapped. Severus winced at her outburst, but had to agree with her. From Harry's occlumency lessons in his fifth year, Severus saw exactly what kind of muggles they were.

"Lily, Harry was well cared for at the Dursleys-" Albus tried to calm the shocked mother, and Severus couldn't keep himself from interrupting.

"Albus, even I know that isn't true. They neglected the poor child, kept him trapped under a cupboard for the first ten years of his life," Severus retorted. Lily's jaw dropped.

"They did what to our son? Where are they, Albus? I'll hex them into next year!" James shouted, fists clenched and teeth bared.

"Relax, Potter. Harry isn't with the Dursleys, he's currently staying at Grimmauld Place with Black," Severus drawled. Lily and James slightly relaxed, at least he was in safe hands now.

"So why did Harry have to stay with Petunia and Vernon and not anyone else?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Albus sighed, and clasped his hands in front of his chapped lips.

"That part is complex, Lily. Do you remember how I was saying that when you sacrificed your life you created a shield for young Harry? The shield exists in your immediate blood relatives, so your siblings. We placed extra wards around their house on Privet drive, but that added blood ward truly kept Harry safe from remaining Death Eaters," Albus provided steadily, trying to keep the Potters calm.

"So he grew up with them mentoring him in magic? How does that work?" Jame asked.

"Oh no, they didn't tell Harry about the Wizarding World until Hagrid intervened on his eleventh birthday," Albus replied. James' jaw dropped.

"That's not right! Why didn't they let him know about his magical heritage?" James asked, baffled at the stupid muggles.

"James, you've met Petunia and Vernon, they aren't...the most accepting of the magic community," Lily answering, resting a dainty hand on her husband's bicep, "When can we see Harry?"

"Yes, you will have time to catch up with your son and everyone else in the upcoming weeks. On another note, I have an important job for both of you," Albus explained, eyeing both of the Potters. They both furrowed their eyebrows and eyed one another. They just came back from the dead, and Albus already had them running errands.

"Let's start with you, Lily." Albus cleared his throat and looked at a slip of paper on his wooden desk.

"A variety of teachers have left Hogwarts this year, they are either going on leave or are retiring, so I have several teaching roles that I need to be filled. Lily, would you please fill in for Professor Flitwick while he is on vacation?" Albus asked, not breaking eye contact with a shocked Lily.

"What? Albus, this wasn't part of the plan," Severus rebutted. Albus held out a bony hand to silence the potions master.

"Albus, I agree with Severus, I'm very flattered, but I don't think I would be best suited for a teacher," Lily looked down, hands clasped in front of herself.

"We both know that's not true Lily, you were a fantastic student at Hogwarts, and I'm certain you will make an amazing teacher too," Albus countered with a gleam in his eye. Lily nodded, accepting her position.

"And you, James. Although you weren't as studious as Lily, but I still have a position I think you will enjoy at the school. Madam Hooch is transferring to an American wizarding school-"

"Say no more, I'm in!" James grinned. Severus huffed and rolled his eyes. Typical, Severus though, Potter always jumped at the chance to play meaningless Quidditch.

"Then it's settled, the Potters will be joining the Hogwarts staff for the upcoming year," Albus beamed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Albus! Are you in there? I have a message for Snape!" The voice of Sirius Black shouted from the other side of the door. Severus quickly cast a silent disillusionment charm on Lily and James.

"Yes Sirius, you may enter," Albus answered. Sirius sauntered through the wooden entrance, and James had to suppress a gasp. Sirius was looking worse for wear, weathered beaten and rugged. That's what twelve years in Azkaban does to an individual though, James concluded. He was most shocked at how small Sirius was, he was still a good looking man, but he'd been replaced with tougher skin and a harsher expression. James observed that he still looked healthy, but he tried not to imagine what Sirius would have looked like immediately after his escape from Azkaban.

Once Sirius entered the room, the door snapped shut behind him. He glance at Severus briefly, looked to Albus, then his eyes snapped back to Severus.

"Snape, what the bloody hell did you do to yourself?" Sirius asked. He looked incredulously at the potions master, eyeing him from head to toe. Despite his overall tired posture and black bags under his eyes, Sirius thought to himself that Severus looked good. No, fresher than usual.

His hair was missing its usual greasy texture, and didn't hang as limply anymore. It looked layered, and had gently flicks and curls near the ends. His skin also looked healthier, not as sallow and oily either.

"Restless nights tend to make an individual look more tired than usual, Black," Severus retorted to the stunned expression on Sirius' face. He knew Black was referring to his...makeover, for lack of a better term, but he didn't want to speak to Sirius for any longer than he had to. Sirius was making him feel strange lately, his stomach was not filled with anger, but more of a queasy feeling. He ought to get it checked out, but it only occurred when he was around Sirius or Remus. Maybe they are carrying a bug, Severus pondered.

Sirius also noted that Severus' usual crooked, yellow rows of teeth had been straightened and whitened. His snarl was less intimidating, only scared by words and tones rather than appearance now. Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and swivelled to face Albus once more.

"There's another Order meeting in three days, also you said you wanted to see me a couple of days ago?" Sirius asked.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. We need a new teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, would you like to fill that role for me?" Albus asked politely, praying that Sirius wouldn't scoff at the idea of him being a teacher. Sirius did sigh, however.

"Am I your last resort, Albus?" Sirius asked, shoulders slumped.

"Far from it actually, you were my first option for the position. Hagrid isn't trusted for the role anymore, and Professor Grubbly-Plank has retired," Albus reassured. Sirius lifted his head and nodded.

"Sounds great, so I'll get to work with Snape too, hey?" Sirius teased, elbowing Severus' ribcage, "Merlin, you're so bony," Sirius added as an offhand comment. No one noticed the tiny amount of blush on Snape's cheeks, embarrassed and-

"Also, I need to send a letter to Remus, he's required back here as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Many students have requested him after Miss Umbridge's horrible performance as their teacher their previous year," Albus added, already inking a letter to be sent to the werewolf.

"Speaking of Remus, he told me that he wants to talk to you about something, Snape," Sirius added. Severus suddenly felt nervous again. Hopefully it was just about the Wolfsbane potion. He quickly nodded affirmative before Sirius exited the office. Once his footsteps were out of earshot, Severus removed the charm on the Potters. James had a mixed expression on his well-structured face.

"Moony? Why would he want to talk to the likes of you?" James snapped, becoming defensive. He was jealous that Snape had a better connection with his friends than he did.

"Perhaps it is in your best interest to not speak to me like that. I just brought you back to life and I can so very easily take it away too," Severus replied, slow and venomous. James gulped, then regained his composure.

"And Sirius said he'll be working with you? So you work at Hogwarts too?" James asked, taken aback.

"Yes, I'm the potions master, I've been working here since the first collapse of the Dark Lord," Severus replied haughtily.

"Who? The first collapse of Voldemort?" Severus winced, "Why the first?" James asked.

"He went into hiding for several years, and was revived in Harry's fourth year," Albus explained, "Speaking of Harry, Severus I think it would be wise for Harry to pick up occlumency again." Severus tried to hide his disgust, but merely nodded his head. He didn't feel like fighting with the Potters about their son.

"When can we see Harry?" Lily piped up.

"Very soon, Lily. Once we have another meeting for the Order of the Phoenix, you will see him there," Albus replied, smiling softly. Lily and James wore matching grins, excited to finally meet their son and see what type of man he has grown into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve compiled a rough cast list of who I envision when writing this:
> 
>  
> 
> [Ezra Miller as Severus Snape](http://ink361.com/amp/users/ig-182552090/ezrator/photos/ig-1009896681013030752_182552090)
> 
>  
> 
> [Another Example of Ezra Miller](http://www.gramunion.com/credencesbarebone.tumblr.com/158453044331)
> 
>  
> 
> [Simone Simons as Lily Evans Potter](http://www.rockaxis.com.co/metal/novedades/ayreon-confirma-a-simone-simons-como-voz-invitada)
> 
>  
> 
> [@asktheboywholived as Sirius Black](http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/158900415957/surprise-its-a-baby-ooc-lily-played-by)
> 
>  
> 
> [Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin](https://harry-potter.aminoapps.com/page/blog/andrew-garfield-as-young-remus-lupin/zvTx_uBdaoekEVadZGxjx4zMp8javw)
> 
>  
> 
> [Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter](http://rebrn.com/re/daniel-radcliffe-looking-more-like-harry-potter-than-he-did-when-138632/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Emma Watson as Hermione Granger](http://www.1zoom.me/en/wallpaper/374767/z1034.8/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Nariman Malanov as Draco Malfoy](http://male-model-otaku.blogspot.com.au/2014/04/nariman-malanov-by-leslie-kee-sense.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [Darren Criss as James Potter](http://broadwaystyleguide.com/2015/09/darren-criss-on-elsie-fest-fashion-music-inspirations/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Linus Wordemann as Ronald Weasley](https://models.com/models/linus-wordemann)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll add to this as more characters are introduced.


	3. Chapter Three - Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry I haven’t updated in a while. One Fell Swoop and Superheroes are my priorities at the moment. Please leave kudos and a comment below if you enjoyed! :D

Morning rose over Grimmauld place and Harry awoke to a sharp knock at his door. He slowly slumped up and placed his glasses over his eyes. He didn’t bother trying to flatten his hair, it wouldn’t work even if he tried. Harry dawdled over to the bedroom door and swung it open. His eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light into his dark room, and took in the old figure in his doorway.

Albus Dumbledore smiled softly, eyes wide at such an early hour. His teal robes folded and flowed down his arms and stopped at his clasped hands. His glasses sat low on his crooked nose, blue eyes shining over the top, creased at the corners with his smile. 

“Dumbledore? What are you doing here?” Harry asked, raising a black eyebrow. Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

“Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?” Albus replied, completely avoiding Harry’s confused state.

“I was a bit restless, what with everything going on, but for the most part yes. So why are you here, headmaster?” Harry repeated his question in the same baffled manner. Dumbledore reached out and grasped Harry by the shoulder, the same shoulder that had healing bruises on it. In Dumbledore’s defense, both shoulders had fading bruises and wounds on them.

“I think before that, we should have breakfast. Would you care for crumpets and tea, Harry?” Dumbledore asked, humble, calming tone soothing Harry’s mild discomfort. Harry nodded, he followed the frail man down the stairs and through the house before arriving in the kitchen, Molly Weasley present and cooking breakfast. 

“Albus? You’re here for the meeting today early.” Her eyes shifted to the smaller unit besides the willowy man. “Harry, what are you doing up already? Don’t listen to Albus, he doesn’t know what’s good for young boys. Go back, get some more sleep and we’ll call you back when everyone else is up,” Molly argued, trying to shoo the two men out the room. Albus smiled at the redhead’s attempt to dismiss them.

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening, Molly. Harry and I have big plans before the meeting at noon,” Albus defended. Molly squinted at the man before backing off and smiling.

“Alright then, dears. Something small and quick for you two?” She asked.

“Tea and crumpets, thank you dear. Two sugars in mine,” Albus requested. Molly nodded and with a flick of her wand two plates of golden crumpets landed on the table in front of the men. She put care into making big breakfasts for entire households, but if anyone ever wanted anything small, she would let the magic do the work.

Harry was starving, his stomach grumbling loudly enough for Albus to hear. He didn’t eat at first, sipping at his scalding tea instead. He then resorted to small bites, trying to control himself and savour the flavour of the honey.

“Thank you Molly, that really hit the spot.” To Harry’s surprise, Albus had already finished his breakfast. Only then did Harry start eating like a normal human being, he feared that he would hold up Dumbledore. 

Unbeknownst to Harry, Lily and James were in Grimmauld Place, standing right behind Harry. Albus had disillusioned them and placed a specialised silencing charm on the duo, they can hear each other but no one else can. 

“Why is he picking at his food, James? And why is he so thin?” Lily asked, grasping her husband’s right bicep with both of her dainty hands.

“I doubt the Dursleys kept him well fed, I never liked Vernon,” James explained, glowering. Lily’s face scrunched up into a sour expression. 

“Neither did I, I can’t believe Tuney married that oaf,” Lily spat venomously. Harry finished his breakfast, thanked Molly, and followed Albus out of the room.

“Where are we going, professor?” Harry asked, looking up to the man when they stopping in the hallway. Albus started to go up the stairwell.

“We aren’t going anywhere Harry, not today. Instead there’s something I’d like to show you. Ah, let me rephrase, there’s two people I would like you to meet,” Albus replied vaguely. Harry followed him up the stairs, arriving in a spare room. 

“I brought you here instead of your own room because I don’t think we should let Ron know yet. This stays between us for a few hours, Harry. If they hear this news, they won’t believe us. Can you understand?” Albus offered. Harry was very confused on the whole matter, but he was desperate to know who Dumbledore was referring to. And why did it have to be kept as such a big secret?

“Harry, you need to promise me that you will not attack these two. I have confirmed that they are the real people and I doubt they will appreciate you attacking them.” Harry nodded at all the information. He felt like saying just hurry up old man! They aren’t getting any younger.

“Harry, I would like you to meet your parents, Lily and James Potter.” With a flick of his wand, two people slowly appeared in front of Harry, as if they were simply invisible there the entire time. He took a shocked step backwards. No, this couldn’t be true. They’re alive? After all he’s been through and they’ve been alive the entire time?

“They’ve been alive my entire life?” Harry asked in an accusing manner. Albus shook his head no.

“No Harry, a few days ago they were revived. It is a miracle they are standing there in front of us,” Albus reassured. Harry turned his full focus to his parents.

His mother was beautiful, she appeared in every way he imagined and more. She looked timeless, yet had aged to look as old as the rest of the adults in Grimmauld Place. Her hair flowed like fire and hung around her waist. When Harry met her eyes, he felt like he was looking into his own. The emerald eyes stared back at him with love, how a mother’s love should look.

Harry shifted his gaze to James, his father. Definitely his father, James looked exactly like Harry but twenty years older. Except the eyes, James had chocolate coloured eyes, warm and inviting and creased with a smile. 

“Harry, darling. We’re so sorry we left you,” Lily said, her eyes watering created a kaleidoscope of green and love. She held out her arms to embrace Harry in a hug, he accepted. She was warm, he had never felt human contact like this before. Sure he’d been hugged by his friends and other adults, but nothing compares to this. He buried his face in her shoulder, she smelled like a flowery, muggle perfume that Petunia used to use when she was depressed when Harry was very young. 

James enveloped the two in a hug, grinning. Even his eyes were tearing up now. Harry never wanted to let go, he didn’t want to lose them again. He had no doubt, they were real, Harry could feel it in his gut, in his heart. He was overwhelmed with emotions; love, sadness, longing, relief. 

“I’m sure you have many questions Harry, don’t be scared of us. You can ask us anything,” James said, rubbing his large hand on his son’s back. Harry tried not to wince, the gesture was nice but he grazed a laceration. 

Harry faced Dumbledore, “who else knows?”

“The two of us, and Severus,” Albus supplied. Harry’s face twisted.

“Snape? How?”

“Professor Snape, Harry. He’s the one that created the potion to revive them,” Albus answered. Harry’s mouth dropped. 

“Him? He did this? Why? I thought he hated my parents,” Harry spat out. Why would Snape ever do anything to help him? To benefit him? 

“He needed a test subject. The first thing he got his hands on were locks of hair from your parents. It took him a full day to revive them. I suggest you thank him next time you see him,” Albus corrected. Harry nodded, facing away from the headmaster. 

“How do you like the present?” Harry asked his parents. 

“I’m liking it so far, but there are some things that confuse me. How did they put Sirius in prison without a fair trial? That’s bullshit! He would never do that to me and anyone who knew him would agree!” James answered, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I’m just so perplexed as to why Severus changed back to our side, he hasn’t told me yet. Albus, where has he been? I haven’t seen him since the day he revived us,” Lily asked.

“As you know he’s a spy for us, he was summoned to Voldemort so I think...the quicker he gets back the quicker he can heal,” Albus replied vaguely. Lily’s eyes widened.

“What’s that s-supposed to mean?” She stuttered, worry lining her forehead.

“Never mind dear, he knows how to take care of himself,” Albus answered. There was a moment of silence before Harry asked:

“So what happens next?”

“I’ll need to reverse their deaths with the ministry, but that will be a long process, so you will legally have to stay with the Dursleys until this is complete.” Harry’s mouth dropped again.

“What?! Why, my parents are right here, please don’t make me stay with them sir,” Harry argued. Dumbledore weakly smiled, pity in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Harry, but there’s nothing I can do. You can stay in Grimmauld Place until you go back to Hogwarts, so you don’t need to stay with them, but you will still be legally recognised at living with them,” Albus answered. Harry looked away, frowning. He thought he would never have to see the Dursleys again.

“Oh Harry, would you like to know the staffing updates? Remus is coming back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Sirius will teach Care of Magical Creatures.” Harry’s eyes lit up at Dumbledore’s revelation. 

“And the best part is, your mother will be teaching charms, and your father will be teaching the flying classes. You’ll be able to get to know them throughout the year instead of waiting until the next holidays,” Albus smiled. Harry was practically shaking with excitement. This whole day was shaping up to be incredible.

“That’s awesome, next you’ll be telling me Snape is leaving too,” Harry said, James sniggered at that. Lily elbowed her husband.

“No, Harry. Professor Snape will be staying, and he’ll be teaching you occlumency again,” Albus replied. Harry buried his head in his hands. Occlumency was the worst! He never got the hang of it, and all Snape would do was yell at him. They hated each other, how could the dotty old man think this was a good idea?

“How long for?” Harry hesitantly asked.

“As long as it takes to defend your mind against Voldemort,” Albus replied. Harry nodded. There was one more thing burning in his mind. He turned to his father.

“Could you transform into Prongs?”

“Who told you about that?” James asked, shocked. 

“I have my sources, it wasn’t Lupin,” Harry winked. James laughed to himself. Then, he began to morph before Harry’s eyes. In mere seconds a majestic stag stood where James was. It hoofed at the ground and flung its head around with pride. Harry was gobsmacked, there was no more doubt. This wasn’t a dream, this wasn’t a hoax. His parents were back, and they saved his life.

“When can we let everyone else know?” Harry asked Dumbledore. James turned back as Albus considered his answer.

“Midday, at the meeting. It’ll be the first thing we bring up. We’ll have to do it without Severus, I don’t know when he’ll be back,” Albus answered. “I’ll leave you three now, just make sure you’re disillusioned if you leave because people will try and attack you. They’ll think you’re imposters.” With that, Albus left the room. 

Harry collapsed into his mother’s arms, tears running freely now, trickling down his face.

“Oh Harry darling, don’t cry. We know you’ve had a hard life, you’ve been through so much before your time. But that’s ok, we’re here now.” Lily kissed her son’s forehead and rubbed soothing circles into his back. That didn’t stop her own tears from running.


	4. Chapter Four - Torture

If Severus didn't know any better, he wouldn't have suspected anything. Yet there he was again, encircled by 'fellow' Death Eaters, leering and mocking him. The Dark Lord's meeting ended hours ago, and he had no choice but to stay and provide entertainment for the other men. Voldemort and Lucius were no where to be seen, perhaps talking elsewhere in Malfoy Manor. He wasn't undressed yet. Severus hated that word, 'yet'. It always meant worse was still to come. Worse seemed to be looming over the man.

He tried to keep his shoulders back, his head high, to keep his dignity, but that was hard when there was a constant onslaught of curses and hexes. Stinging, throbbing, aching, pain rolled over his body with every breath he took. Constant shaking due to the aftershocks of crucio didn't help his case either.

When Nott flicked his wand and the buttons flew off Severus' robes, he knew that worse had arrived. His outer robes fell to the floor, leaving him with just his boxers. Not again...he couldn't...no.

"Accio knife," Nott said. A large, gleaming knife flew through the air to his hand. "Avery, do the honours." Nott passed the knife to the Death Eater to his right, someone he almost regarded as a friend in school.

"Crucio!" Avery yelled. Severus landed on his back, trying to keep in his screams. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of him begging for mercy. Avery sauntered over to him, glaring down at the man for his 'inferior' blood status. 

"Severus, you may be the Lord's right hand man, top spy, but look at you now. You're nothing more than dirt under out feet, something that we can use. It's your fault too, for being so fucking gullible. You can't overpower a pureblood, a true wizard, let alone 15 of us. Fool." Avery spat on Severus' shoulder, the wet mass slid off quickly to the ground. Avery knelt down next to Severus and flipped him onto his stomach. 

Severus tensed, the knife ran down his spine, marking the skin red without bleeding, yet. Avery began to carve into the wounds that had begun to heal from their last session. The wounds were words, slurs, "slut", "fag", even their personal favourite, "whore". He felt the warm trickle of blood down his back and pool around his shaking figure on the floor.

"Stop moving or I'll make it worse," Avery threatened. He drove the knife into Severus' lower back, causing him to scream in pain. Avery kept the knife in and cast a replenishing spell so his victim wouldn't pass out or die. "Shut up! Stop whining, or I'll give you something to scream about." 

Severus' face was up against the cold, concrete floor. He couldn't see what Avery was doing, but he could hear it. A metal unzipping sound. There was nothing he could do, three years ago when this started he tried to protest them and fight back, but it was always in vain. It was less painful to just lie there and take it. Avery grasped his hips and pulled him closer, unintentionally dragging his face across the ground. 

Then blinding, searing, splitting pain. Avery was always the worst, and it never helped that he started either. 

"Fuck, Snape. You think after all this time you would have loosened up, especially because you always have that stick up your ass." A chorus of laughs met Avery's vulgar statement. "Perhaps it's just because you're that tightly strung. Maybe nothing will work."

Severus didn't bother responding, he was too ashamed and breathless to speak. After a torturous first twenty minutes of pure pain, Avery climaxed and withdrew. Nott took his place, and after that came Goyle, Crabbe, Yaxley, until Severus couldn't keep track of them. After two hours, but what felt like ten, the onslaught stopped, except for a final crucio, sending a wave of nausea through the already weakened man.

"You disgusting faggot, Snape. Bet you sucked off Albus for your position at Hogwarts. Don't tell anyone about this, or maybe we'll let it slip to the Dark Lord that your little makeover is for the traitor Black. Bet you bend over for him too." With one final laugh, the Death Eaters left the room, some disapparating straight from there. 

Once Severus was sure he was alone, he dragged himself over to his discarded clothes and painfully redressed. He vanished any evidence of the assault, knowing next time would be worse if he left the blood and semen there. He slowly stood back up, using the wall to guide himself. Severus was still shaking, his legs gave out twice before he could successfully disapparate from Malfoy Manor.

***

"Can we please show them now, Headmaster? Snape's not coming by the looks of it, and he already knows they're alive anyways," Harry pleaded. Albus cleared his throat.

"Professor Snape, Harry, and I suppose so. Afterwards I'll send my patronus for him, I'm quite worried now,” Albus replied, raising a hand to scratch his chin. 

“Great! I’ll go get Sirius and Remus,” Harry starts to walk off before Albus laid a hand on his shoulders, “what’s wrong?”

“Harry, my boy, this will also be a normal Order meeting, so you understand why I can’t have you sit in and watch,” Albus explained, a sad look in his eyes. Harry slumped over immediately heartbroken, he wanted to see their reactions.

“I understand sir, I’ll go get my parents for you.” Harry slinked back upstairs to his room, Albus following behind. Albus disillusioned the pair before telling them to follow him to the kitchen. Once they disappeared Harry joined Ron and Hermione in an upstairs lounging area, preparing to eavesdrop from the stairs.

Meanwhile, downstairs Albus hid James and Lily in the far corner of the room before calling everyone in to the order meeting. Molly had prepared tea for everyone, the mugs were scattered around the table.

“Tea? And I didn’t have to bother you for it? Molly you’re too good to me,” Sirius laughed. He drank quickly from his cup. Everyone took their seats. “So what’s on today’s agenda, Albus?” Sirius asked.

“Before our meeting I have something to show you all. Now, I do not want any one of you to panic, this is not fake, a fraud, and these are not imposters,” Albus started. He looked around at everyone’s confused faces. 

“What are you getting at?” Tonks asked, leaning back in her chair. There was a harsh knock at the door, their heads swivelled around to the unexpected sound. 

“Don’t worry I’ll get it,” Remus volunteered, drawing his wand. Everyone tried to see the front door, Remus was slowly approaching it. Remus swung the door open, the figure was obscured by Remus’ frame, but the identity was revealed when he screamed “Severus!”

The injured man fell forward into Remus’ ready arms. Remus could faintly hear a few shocked gasps from the kitchen, but his attention was on the bleeding man in front of him. Severus couldn’t even standing up by himself, and he was shaking badly too, after effects of the cruciatus curse. Remus had seen that one too many times in his life.

Remus dragged Severus to the kitchen, his arms hooked under the other man’s underarms. He was so shocked he didn’t noticed the group of underage kids standing at the top of the staircase. He didn’t notice how Harry’s face crinkled with pity and shock as he saw the trail of blood across the wooden floor.

Remus reached the kitchen, and single handedly hoisted the crippled man onto the table. He let out a harsh noise of pain when Remus laid him down on his back.

“Flip him over, Remus. He’s got back injuries,” Albus instructed, approaching his injured spy, “Molly, Arthur, I believe we have some eavesdroppers, could you please tell them to give us a little privacy? Thank you.” Molly and Arthur nodded at left to send the kids to their rooms. Once the Weasleys came back Remus shut the door behind them. 

“I’m sorry Severus, I’ll have to ruin these robes to get them off you,” Albus said, “Sirius, Tonks, could you please fetch some muggle medicines? I think using too much magic on Severus will further hurt the problem.”

Albus cast a spell that carefully sliced open the back on Snape’s robes, cutting his skin a little from his persistent shaking. He stopped once he reached his hips, and pulled the sleeves of his arms so his torso was bare. James felt nauseous looking at the state of Snape’s back, matted scars covered almost every inch of skin. New ones stood out, three jagged words, “slut”, “fag”, and “whore”. He felt Lily’s hand fly up to cover her gasp next to him. 

Snape started muttering, “‘m fine, really...let’s get back to the meeting...stop wasting time.” He was try to sit up but Remus put a gentle hand on his neck.

“Now now, Severus. You’re hurt, we need to heal you first.” Remus eyed the words on Snape’s back again, grimacing at what they stood for, what they hid. Remus leaned in closer to Severus’ left ear, “did they rape you, Severus?”

He buried his face in his crossed forearms, shuddering. That was all the confirmation Lupin needed. Sirius and Tonks returned with a first aid pack, Sirius almost dropped the box in shock.

“Merlin, what happened to you Snivelly?” Sirius asked.

“The usual,” Severus sighed, eying Albus to confirm the older man’s suspicions. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you were more careful, Snape. You can’t slither around everywhere like you do,” Moody chastised. 

“Fuck off, Alaster,” Severus growled, head still resting on his forearms. Severus winced when Remus began applying antiseptic to the wounds. He eventually started to relax his muscles, the shaking still occurring throughout this. 

“Albus, where are they?” Severus whispered to the man on his right. Albus eyed the corner, making sure the younger man saw his eye movements. 

Severus followed his gaze to the far corner, they were disillusioned. He unintentionally met eyes with James, unaware from his perspective. James felt numb by the look in his enemy’s eyes, it was pure pain. 

“Albus, in one of my pockets there’s a concealment charm for a blood replenishing potion and a balm to heal wounds. Can you please pass me those?” Severus asked, head down on the table. He had noticed earlier that he was still losing a lot of blood, not to mention the immense pain that came with every tiny movement. The blood was going to stain the table too if they didn’t clean it soon. 

Albus silently removed the charm from the robes and fished out the concoctions. He placed the potion next to Severus’ hands, and rubbed the balm into the wounds that were still bleeding on his back. Albus pulled back to let Severus raise a shaky arm to swallow the potion. 

“I think it goes without saying that this meeting is postponed until our spy is better. Remus, can you please help Severus upstairs? I’d like you to stay with him too,” Albus lowered his voice for the next part, “I don’t trust him by himself.” 

Remus inhaled sharply, he didn’t want to think about the implications of that statement. Would Severus be the type to intentionally harm himself? Remus wouldn’t have guessed so, but there must be a reason Albus warned him. 

“Ok Albus. Severus? Are you ok to move? I’ll help you up the stairs,” Remus asked. Severus groaned, trying to push himself up on the table. Remus hooked his arms underneath his armpits again and hoisted him to a standing position. There was a lot of blood on the table, Remus had to look away and Sirius vanished it. 

Remus shifted his stance so Severus’ left arm was over his shoulder and Remus was gripping his waist. When he looked over, he could count Severus’ ribs, he wasn’t eating enough. He was overworked as it is. Molly opened the door for Remus and shut it again once she saw that they were slowly making their way up the stairs.

“Harry? Harry can you hear me?” Remus called out at the top of the staircase. Harry came out of a neighbouring room, he blanched at the state of his potions professor. 

“Can you please get the door for me Harry, I think Professor Snape is about to pass out if I don’t get him inside quickly,” Remus asked. Harry nodded and obeyed, shutting the door and leaving once finished. 

Remus laid Severus down in the middle of the werewolf’s bed, back facing the roof. He sighed, wondering what he would do about the damaged spy passed out on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, I love reading the comments :)


End file.
